A driving method of a progressive scanning is generally employed by current LCDs to realize the image display. As shown in FIG. 1, an array substrate in a current LCD includes a number of pixel units defined by multiple rows of scanning lines Gn and multiple columns of data lines Dm intersected with each other, each of which includes a pixel electrode. The pixel driving method includes the following steps particularly: first, the first row of scanning line G1 is activated, and the pixel electrodes of the first row are charged by the data line; then, the second row of scanning line G2 is activated while the first row of scanning line G1 is deactivated, and the pixel electrodes of the second row are charged by the data line, and so on.
The higher the refreshing frequency of the LCD is, the shorter the time when each row of scanning line keeps active is. Therefore, the charging to the pixel electrode may be insufficient when the refreshing frequency of the LCD is relatively high.